Diffrent, yet the same
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: One Naruto is bad, add in Uchiha and that's worse. But two of them, how on earth are we going to survive!


Today was supposed to be a good day, but no Sasuke just had to go and mess it up. I had talked Iruka sensei in to spending his day off watching myself and the rest of cell 7 train. The day before that, I got Sasuke to promise me a truce for the day. I even got Kakashi sensei's word he would be on time if I got him the newest copy of his book.   
  
Flash back  
  
I spent the night at Iruka's so we could walk together to meet the others. After eating, we left to meet the others. We where the first ones to get there, then true to his word Kakashi showed up. A short time later Sasuke showed up as well, last to get there was Sakura. I think she almost pasted out see that Kakashi was there already. After all was said and done we went to our teams training spot. Kakashi showed Sakura a new genjustu while he told me and Sasuke to spar.   
  
That is when the bastard mess every thing up, If it had not been for the Kyubbi; I really think we all would have died. Luckily we all just passed out. I woke first and made sure everyone was okay. Which they are now I just got to wait for them to wake up.  
  
I was brought back to reality when Iruka started to wake up "Aggh, What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. "Sasuke fucked up is what happened." I snapped. "I'll say he did, I would like to know where he learned that one at." Kakashi said as he laid there making me wonder just how long he was awake for. "What he was trying to do was warp in to your defenses Naruto, but he mess up the last seal. Quick Naruto doing the right seal and the first seal backwards to stop it." Kakashi told me.  
  
I grinned, "um, heh, yeah thanks." I said as Sakura moaned and sat up. "Ouch, I feel like I was run over by a giant slug," she said looking at us. _A slug why in the world would she be thinking of a slug._ I just blinked a couple of times, but kept my thought to myself. Sasuke was the last of us all to wake up. Kakashi and Iruka both gave him a talking to for what he did before we started back. We where about half way back when we came in the a smaller clearing and in the middle of that clearing was Gaara, who had a girl trapped in his sand. I did not think, but acted and gave him a swift kick to his head, which he blocked with his arm. He jumped away from to towards the girl. I got in between them.   
  
Only to dodge an attack form the girl I had just save. I noticed too late that Gaara already had the others trapped in his sand. Being trapped did not stop trying to get loose form the sand ball till he spoke. "Naruto, go get Sensei." He said, I was about to yell at him for ordering me to do something, when the girl chirped out a Hai and jumped away from the clearing. Short time later a guy that looked just like Iruka Sensei came in followed by the girl and a Sasuke look alike. He looked us over, we all got odd looks from him. But the looks he was giving Sakura struck me the oddest though, it was a glare so full of hate.   
  
"Gaara let the all go but the girl; You four will follow us to the village. Gaara carry the girl with your sand and don't let her go." He ordered, Gaara nodded and the girl called Naruto and the Sasuke look a like both took up rear guard positions.   
  
That all brought us here to the 3rd's office.   
  
Then we and by we I mean Sasuke, Sakura, the girl called Naruto, Gaara the Sasuke look a like and myself where waiting for our sensei's and their sensei to finish talking with the old man. None of us were talking in fact, they all seemed to be glaring at Sakura I heard someone shot. Not once or twice on the other side of the door, before it opened and they all walked out.  
  
"We have talked it over, all of you will be staying with your counter part of this world. Sakura you will be put up in a room in the tower."   
  
The old man spoke, Sakura looked like she wanted to protest being by herself, but from the look she got from the other Iruka, any protest to it died on her lips. With that said and done with the old man left us to ourselves. I looked around the room, no one looked like they were going to say anything. " So why don't we tell each other a bit about ourselves, you know to make us all comfy." I said earning a glare from my Sasuke, the others just nodded. "So, who wants to be first?" I asked hoping they would go first   
  
Naruto(Kaeru) pov  
  
"Oh, I'll go first just to get the ball in the air. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but since there is now two of me; you all can call me Kaeru everyone, but Sasuke no baka calls me that. I am a member of cell 7, and anything else is none of your damn business. " She said walking over to the chair Gaara was lounging in and kicked it. He sat up and looked at her then us. Yup, I am a girl in the world and even odder is the fact, that Gaara is a leaf-nin.  
  
"Name's Gaara and I going back to sleep," he said, slouching in the chair once more. Naruto, well Kaeru rolled her eyes at him, then looked at Sasuke with a look of 'you best tell only what you need to and nothing else.'  
  
I thought Sakura-Chan was scary. Boy was I wrong or is it girl-me it's wrong. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes "Sasuke Uchiha, call me Pyro, I live with my brother." He told us all this as Kaeru glared at him. "Happy?"   
  
"Just peachy, pyro no baka."   
  
"Stop it now you two.. As for me you know my name, call me what you like . I am the sensei of team 7, if you try to harm them in anyway I will kill you." There Iruka said glaring at us. Well more at Saukra than the rest of us.  
  
Flashback   
  
I had just gotten back from a mission and was on my way to report in, when I decided to go by the academy. I wanted to see if we needed anything at home, and knew the fact that I had left five three by themselves for at least two weeks. We would need some other foods besides ramen. I had just walked into the schoolyard when explosions rang out. The next minutes went by like hours, and I was scared. My family was in that building; the one that had just had a fourth of it blown apart. I was about to run in to get them when the school kids came out. I glanced over them all, and spotted my koi and ran to him. "Are you ok?" I asked, not caring about the worry my voiced portrayed in it.   
  
"Yeah, but I can not find Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura…" Kakashi said as he held Gaara back to keep him from running back in after his little sister. "Where?" was all I had asked. "Naruto was late for class, Sasuke went to get her, and Sakura had to use the restroom. " I needn't hear anymore. I ran in to the school. I ran to where Naruto's locker, and in getting there I realized one fact: the explosion originated from this hallway. "Naruto, Sasuke answer me!" I yelled out, and a muffled cursing was my answer.   
  
I ran over to where it was coming from to see Naruto sitting there with a knocked out Sasuke next to her, and a very pissed off looking Sakura who had a short bladed knife to Naruto's neck. "What the hell is going on here, Haruno?" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled, and when she did I knew with out a shadow of a doubt, the girl was insane. "She took what was mine…" was what she said as she started to move the blade across Naruto's neck. But she dropped it to the floor and fell next to it afterwards with a needle in her back. I thought I heard Naruto mutter something. I decided not to worry whom helped Naruto, but if I ever found them, I would thank them.   
  
I was kicked out of my thoughts in the literary. I block the second kick by Gaara "I do not think they are the same," was all Kaeru said, but a still watched the girl closely. Kaeru rolled her eyes and nodded for them to start to introduce themselves to us. "Well, I guess it is our turn now." The blond boy stated.   
  
"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and I am going to be a ninja in my own way." he said, glancing over us looking for something. I could only guess what it was; I have seen the looks as well. "I am Sakura Haruno," was all I heard. All but Kaeru glared at her, thus making her stop speaking.  
  
"Move on to the next person. I want to get home!" Gaara snapped. I rolled my eyes at him "Sasuke Uchiha…" and that was apparently all he was going to tell us. The teachers told us the same thing along the lines of, or did, and to my surprise, Iruka was a school teacher. I tried my best to picture my Iruka teaching in a classroom. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it.   
  
When I opened my eye, I saw a glimpse of pink. Moving fast, I pulled out the book. "Pyro", I started tossing it into the air and he set it ablaze. "Trust me… better the book than you. You may be a perv, but our Kakashi set the last guy who had one of those books within a ten foot radius of Gaara and myself on fire." I said.   
  
"Yup. Bro still cringes when Kakashi starts a fire ninjutsu…" I said as we all walked out the doors to the tower. They waved to Sakura as she stayed behind. "Seeing as just how today went and what has gone on, cell 7 you are dismissed for today and there will be no training for the next three days." Iruka ordered. "Hai, Sensei." They all yelled together. "See ya later guys," Sasuke said before tugging his counterpart off.   
  
"So now what?" Naruto asked me. "Well I have to buy some food for the house." I said, as I started looking for my list. I blinked then Iruka held one out in front of my face. "Make sure to get extra milk and eggs, seeing as we have guests. Gaara go with her to help her carry it all back, oh and pick up a treat or to for you kids don't forget your brother and sister ok? " He told me, handing my the list along with more money, which Gaara both snatched up.  
  
" I hold on to it." He replied. "So what are you three going to do?" I asked with a sigh. "I best go by the academy and tell Kakashi about this." Iruka said wearily, the other two gave him odd looks and Gaara smirked. "Yeah pops if you don't Father will make you sleep on Pika's house and let pika have your space in the bed." Gaara mocked. I just put my face in my hands. "Gaara stop it right now, Dad you guys go on we will see you at home after we get done with the shopping." I said, trying to pacify things, pulling Naruto off and Gaara followed us. 


End file.
